


Feelings and Birthday Wishes

by offbeatBeauty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kaiba just loves him bf so much, Kissing, M/M, Prideshipping, Timeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/pseuds/offbeatBeauty
Summary: Kaiba and Atem share some personal feelings.





	Feelings and Birthday Wishes

It was dark outside. Or it would be if the busy city of Domino ever slept. The next door buildings and car lights would occasionally slip through the crack between the dark curtains. Luckily the stream of light didn’t make it to the bed, not that it would matter since Kaiba found himself once again laying fully awake. He lost track of how many cars drove past the manor. Did he get to one hundred or maybe only up to the eighties? It wasn’t really relevant since they didn’t help in lulling him to sleep.

Soft snores came from beside him, making Kaiba turn his attention to the smaller figure cocooned in the blankets. Kaiba slowly moved closer and pushed away the sheets to make sure Atem didn’t suffocate himself. The Egyptian had a tendency to wrap himself tightly in the goose feather comforter, this included burying his face. Atem let out a soft sigh and shifted to snuggle closer to Kaiba. The brunette’s lips twitched upwards as he brushed the backs of his fingers across Atem’s cheek, tucking the golden bangs behind his ear.

Kaiba’s small smile turned into a frown as he moved his hand away, hovering over Atem until finally settling down on his side.

This was real.

Kaiba still couldn’t grasp the concept of Atem being on Earth, alive and well. Also sleeping next to him. Memories flooded to the surface as he remembered hearing of Atem’s departure into the afterlife.

* * *

  _"_ _This is where the main Blue Eyes coaster will go. I want it to be the first thing people see when they get here. Also place the children’s rides closer to the right. We’re making a seperate place for them that Mokuba can go more into detail with.” Kaiba’s hands glided across the blueprints, pointing out each attraction as they came up. The American crew was astonished by every detail the CEO had put into making this park. From placement based on how humans survey an area to safety for all ages._

_“Don’t forget to add the zip line in.” Mokuba commented._

_“Add the zipline only on the far side of the park.” Kaiba rolled up the blueprints, handing it off to the foreman, who thanked him. The team split off to work in their designated areas while the Kaiba brothers stayed in the shade of the tent set up for them. Kaiba sat down, sighing softly. Talking with Americans made his head hurt._

_Many of the workers had been uneasy by the fact that someone from Japan had bought land in the United States and was building a theme park. Some expressed concerns with KaibaCorp.’s HR department, wondering if they would even understand him. What fools. They were surprised on the first day of the Kaibaland project when Seto and Mokuba spoke to them with fluid English. Since then, workers stepped up and were working night and day to get the project done before the projected deadline. Kaiba was impressed by this and had relinquished some of his control to the foreman and workers. This allowed him and Mokuba to relax and enjoy their business trip more._

_Unfortunately that peace was being interrupted by his phone buzzing continuously in his pocket. He scowled, digging out the device to see the name of the culprit for the third time that day. Kaiba let it go to voicemail once more before setting it on the table._

_“Is it Joey again?” Mokuba asked, sitting in the seat next to his big brother._

_Kaiba grunted in response. He didn’t have time for anything friendship or dork related today. The mutt didn’t know when to quit though, his phone buzzing once more. It rattled the glass top, irritating him even more. Once it stopped he relaxed again. Sooner or later the mutt would get the message._

_The message though was received from Mokuba, the smaller Kaiba glancing at his phone. Mokuba looked between his brother and his phone, nervousness in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say next. Kaiba sighed and sat up._

_“What?”_

_“Uh…” Mokuba chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, “Joey asked me to tell you to call him. It’s urgent.” Kaiba held out his hand. Mokuba gave his brother the phone and headed out to the site of the child’s area, letting Kaiba have some privacy._

_Kaiba read over the message: ‘Tell rich boy to answer my damn calls. Yugi can’t at the moment and I’m trying to be nice. It’s urgent and he’d want to know.’_

_Kaiba rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and deciding to entertain the idea. Though the line about Yugi left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Why would Yugi also want to contact him? What did he need to know? He put Mokuba’s phone on the table as his own phone rang. It barely got to the second ring before Joey screamed into his ear._

_“Kaiba! Finally, what the hell took you so long?”_

_Kaiba growled, thinking this was a mistake. He pinched the bridge of his nose, getting up to walk around as he prepared himself for this long talk. “Get on with it Wheeler, I’m a busy man after all.”_

_“Don’t get all huffy on me Kaiba. I didn’t have to do this.” Joey sounded...strange. His usual snarky words didn’t have the bite they normally did when talking to Kaiba._

_“I didn’t ask you to call me now did I?” Kaiba retorted, walking along the area where the carousel would be placed._

_“Ugh. Listen, I know you’re busy building your theme park and all but...some stuff happened. Yugi…” Joey paused and was that sniffling?_

_“Get to the point Wheeler. Yugi what?” Kaiba had a worker rush over to him, asking where the playground equipment goes. Kaiba pointed out the red flags that he had set up. The worker nodded a thanks and left the CEO._

_“Yugi and Atem split.”_

_Kaiba stopped walking, his grip on the phone tightening as he listened, Joey now having his full attention._

_“Well Atem is his actual name. We found out while doing some digging in his memories, which was odd. But I’m getting off topic.” The sound of gravel was heard on the other side of the call. Was Joey walking some place? “They had a deal in Egypt after we defeated the big bad, Yugi and Atem that is. If Atem won then he would have to stay but if Yugi won…”_

_Something told Kaiba that the Yugi had won. Kaiba turned on his heels, heading towards the east side of the construction zone. His heart pounded in his ears as Joey continued to talk about the duel. He didn’t care. He didn’t want a play by play of a shitty duel that hadn’t involved him. Before Joey could finish, Kaiba hung up on him, jumping into the Blue Eyes jet._

_Kaiba switched to his messages, sending one to Mokuba explaining that something had come up in Domino and that he had to leave. Kaiba started up the jet and as soon as it was ready, he took off, leaving many workers confused._

_The trip back felt like nothing to him, his mind focusing on other things, asking so many questions that in reality should have been addressed to Joey. No, he wanted proof. He wanted to know from Yugi himself, to see if what Joey said was true._

_Ignoring Domino’s loose street laws, Kaiba landed the jet on the strip near the Kame Game shop. Kaiba stumbling out of the plane as he rushed to the front door. It was dark outside now and the store seemed to be locked up for the night, which didn’t stop him from pounding on the door. He tapped his foot on the cement impatiently as a light turned on from the other side of the frosted windows._

_Yugi opened the door, his wild hair sticking everywhere and wearing plain blue pajamas that looked like they were going to fall off at any moment. It took a moment to notice the redness to Yugi’s eyes as he stared in disbelief at the CEO._

_“Kaiba? What are you-”_

_Kaiba slammed a hand on the door, opening it more. He stepped forward into the game shop, looking over the boy. He noticed the lack of gold around his neck and his heart sank. His body going cold as he had to hold back a wave of emotion flooding over him._

_“Is it true, Yugi? Is he really....gone?”_

* * *

 “Kaiba?”

Atem’s voice cut into his thoughts, Kaiba quickly turning to see the Pharaoh looking at him with concern. Atem sat up, reaching to wipe at Kaiba’s cheeks which were wet. He hadn’t noticed. Kaiba turned his face away, rubbing his eyes with his arm.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Atem moved closer, shifting to sit up fully. Kaiba shook his head, not meeting Atem’s eyes. The laugh that cut through the moment of silence got his attention though, turning to look at Atem. “Sorry, I just remembered that you really don’t sleep.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes but cracked a smile, “I do, only on certain days or whenever I feel like I need a break to recuperate. Right now this is only my third day without sleep.”

“I’ve been here for almost a week. What are you doing while I’m asleep?” Atem narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Don’t make it sound weird.” Kaiba scoffed, rolling to lay on his side, propping his head on his hand. “I usually do my work or catch up on things that I enjoy. I still hold my chess title after all.”

Atem’s eyes scanned over the CEO, “I don’t see a laptop nearby. Besides, I don’t think online chess is a good way to hold your title.”

Kaiba blushed, grumbling as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Well tonight...I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about.”

“If it’s nothing to worry about then why were you awake and crying?” Atem sank back into the bed, resting his head on Kaiba’s chest, draping an arm across the middle of his torso. Kaiba put an arm around Atem’s shoulders, sighing softly. He had a point, not that he was going to admit that Atem was right.

“I was thinking about you…” Kaiba mumbled. “About when you left.” He ran his fingers along Atem’s bare shoulders, drawing senseless objects and words.

“When I left? I see.” Atem closed his eyes, shivering at Kaiba’s light touches. “Yugi told me about it when I came back. It seems you took it harder than I expected or what you had led me to believe.”

Kaiba swallowed the lump forming in his throat, holding onto Atem a bit tighter. “I didn’t want it to go to your head that I missed you.”

Atem shifted so he was hovering above him, amethyst eyes bore into his own. “There’s no reason to keep your feelings from me, Kaiba. I wouldn’t react negatively. I understand that you and Yugi experienced a pain that no one else could. I’m not saying the others’ suffering wasn’t bad, but I would never want to make you feel less of a man because you showed emotion.” He cupped Kaiba’s face, smiling softly.

Kaiba placed his hand over Atem’s, closing his eyes for a moment and feeling the faint pulse in Atem’s wrist. He kissed the inside of Atem’s wrist before pulling the Egyptian closer, kissing him. Atem melted into the kiss, letting himself fall onto Kaiba.

Kaiba’s free hand made its way into the the tri colored mess of hair, grabbing the hair near the base of his neck. Atem exhaled sharply through his nose as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Kaiba sat up, pulling Atem into his lap, his hands moving down to grab at the Pharaoh’s ass.

Atem wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck, parting his lips to allow Kaiba’s tongue to explore. Kaiba smirked, tangling his tongue with Atem’s. For once, Atem was taller than the CEO, using that to his advantage to press closer. Kaiba groaned, sucking on Atem’s tongue harshly.

After a few moments, the two pulled away, panting for breath since they forgot to put oxygen in their lungs while kissing. Kaiba buried his face in Atem’s neck, who carded his fingers in the silky brown hair.

“Hey, Kaiba…” Atem panted out.

Kaiba reluctantly moved back to look up at Atem, an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

Atem chuckled, leaning down to give him a quick, gentle kiss.

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday too my beautiful husband!~ I wanted to at least get something out for him since I missed both Jaden and Chazz's birthday's. This is just something quick and cute to make me feel better about not updating ^^'. 
> 
> I wanted to add sexy times with this but thought it would take away from what I wanted to say and create. I liked how it turned out. Also huge shout-out to my wonderful editor Alovra, for putting up with me. 
> 
> PS: Didn't know it was also Bakura's birthday, but hey he isn't my boy to write (stares at Alovra for not putting something out for her boy). But yes, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot.


End file.
